1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and method which images light emitted from an object with an imaging element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an imaging system which arranges an object in a housing and images chemiluminescence, fluorescence, or reflected light from the object, or transmitted light transmitted through the object using a light source in the housing has been used. For example, JP2004-128546A discloses an imaging system which arranges a plurality of samples at intervals on the surface of a carrier, such as a glass slide plate or a membrane filter, and collectively images chemiluminescence or fluorescence emitted from a plurality of samples through single imaging.
JP2004-128546A suggests that, since chemiluminescence or fluorescence emitted from each sample is weak, and it is not easy to accurately calculate an exposure time optimum for imaging in advance, a shutter is released at each predetermined comparatively short exposure time to perform photoelectric conversion, and an image signal at each predetermined exposure time subjected to photoelectric conversion is sequentially added to generate a plurality of images with different exposure times, a plurality of images are displayed in parallel on a display screen, and an image with an exposure time appropriate for analysis is selectable from among a plurality of images.